Listen And Likewise
by DemandingSoapy
Summary: "When I first started Dating Craig, It was one of the best things ever, He promised me to Always be by his side and we could succeed anything.Together" Creek.
1. Waiting for peace

I waited at the Normal Bench were I usually wait until the others arrive. It was a Quiet, Peaceful morning, which was seriously unlike in this little crazy town. But during these times of days, it started to become a normal thing. I sipped my thermos as I became lost in my thoughts, due to my stiff, Noticeable case of A.D.D. "Hey, Man"; I quickly yelped and jumped a little. Damn A.D.D…I looked up meeting eyes with one of my best friends, Clyde Donovan.

"GAH H-Hey" I Quickly spoke out. He gently slid down to sit next to me, maybe feeling Guilty for scaring me like that. Ah well, it was fine with me, I honestly get scared at practically anything; Animals, Stuffed Animals, Even Small, Mischievous Children. Yes, I know its stupid, but pretty am hoping to soon just stop being afraid of everything, and stand up to my fears. I sigh. Surely hope that day will come soon. Hopefully.

"TWEEK!" Goes a loud scream as I receive a pair of Fingers snapping in front of my face. "ACK!", My thermos falls down. Quickly, I stumble to retrieve it. Stupid Clyde. As, I bend down to grab it, A pair of Gloved Hands clutch it firmly. Scared ( As always ), I look up and Come face to Face with A brown pair of eyes.

"Tweek, You ok? Hopefully I Grabbed it just in time, Did this Dumbass startle you again?", He asked Concerned from my behavior. "T-Thanks and ergh-Sorta", I managed to spit out. I really didn't want to snitch out Clyde, Because it would lead to Token yelling and Clyde crying, Which was very Annoying, Good thing Craig wasn't here. Not that I wont want him here- I do, but not like that-GAH PRESSURE.

"Tweek?", Token And Clyde gave me weird looks. I didn't like the attention at all But, I quickly realized what I was doing; One hand was tugging at my hair and the other at my shirt.

"Dude, Why were you turning Red?" Clyde asked Smirking Weirdly. I Yelped. Wait-Why WAS I turning red anyways?! Ugh- Must've been the gnomes or something, I Shrugged it off and ignored the curious question. I secretly prayed they'd get the message.

"Ohh, I see" Token Whispered, I Quietly sipped from my thermos. It was Mornings like these that made me want to jump out a window. . .MAN.

"Where's that asshole?! He was supposed to be here 5 minutes ago!", Clyde complained Checking his Clock. I sighed. He was actually supposed to be here in 5 more minutes. Damn Clyde needs to get his Tucker-Facts right. Token took out his Math book and began Studying almost immediately. SHIT, We had a Geometry test today and, I was supposed to study! I FORGOT. Jesus Christ! Here comes the pressure, I shut my eyes and tugged my hair, I swear some of it came off, until I felt yet another gloved hand grab my clutched arm. I gasped.

"We don't want another bald spot, Don't we ,Tweek?", A nasal voice Adressed to me. "N-No" I answered.

"Then why were you doing it?"

" .Pressure!"

"That's not healthy"

"Jesus!"

He laughed as he stroked my hair and entwined my fingers with his. This right here is what I enjoy doing during school time, sure we couldn't cuddle without getting strange looks but, a simple hand-Holding is mostly what I like. It helped me get closer towards Craig and at the same time, feel a little braver.

"CRAIG, YOU ASSHOLE", A voice bellowed, which of course belonged to Clyde. I jumped and practically clinged myself to Craig. "AUGH", I screeched.

"What?!" Craig Growled.

"What took you so long?! And you never said Good Morning to me!" Clyde confirmed while crossing his arms and pouted. I swear I heard Token sigh, Bet he was tired of this annoying routine as I was. Craig pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed as well.

"I had to drop off Ruby since my mom went to work earlier than expected", He answered back.

"Really?! Or did you have to get your nails done? Or your hair too? Why not even both?"

"Yes, and you forgot that I had to shave too"

"Smartass"

Craig smirked as he put an arm around me and started walking away, "Token, C'mon". Token then stood and started walking with us. I knew Token was uncomfortable, due to his case of Homophobic. He started telling us about how his dad is a strict Christian and a giant homophobic dick, when Craig and I started dating. Surely, no one expected to hear that. Craig probably knew, since Token's rich and all. It was something suprising to me, Though. I Was never the one to believe in some silly stereotype. Craig then confronted me about how its best to just avoid Token's Dad or act like friends when he's around. I wonder why he actually cares this time than other times, when he doesn't care what people think.

"Alright, Thanks bro! Cya at lunch", Token said while, snapping me out of my thoughts. I raised my head just to see Craig waving good-bye and Token disappearing into the classroom. Its already time for class? How long was I zoning out? Ugh-My head hurts, too much thought. Immediately, I noticed how Craig let go of my hand and stopped walking. There was no one around because, they all went to class. I wonder what's up with him.

We stayed standing there until the second bell officially rang signaling class time. What's wrong with him? Carefully, I dared to speak up

"Craig-"

He then pulled my arm and slammed me against the lockers at lightning speed, Then pushing his lips to mine and placing his knee in between my legs. Ahem- he was waiting for the halls to clear so he could kiss me, its not like I don't want him to- I do but, not like that!

"Mmm-Tweek", A moan escaped his lips as I deepened the kiss by thrashing my toungue into his mouth. He pulled me closer grinding his hips against mine, I could feel something on my leg. Jesus! Embarressingly, I could feel mine starting to form. Craig then pushed my wrists against the lockers and started sucking on my exposed neck, while letting one of my wrist go and pushing a hand up my shirt feeling me. With my free hand, I swifted my hand across his raven hair, which I don't even know how he got from a Blonde mom and a Strawberry-Blonde dad. Eh- I don't care, I think his black hair's sexy as it is. To be honest, A blonde Craig wouldn't have been as attractive as him now. Christ! Im zoning out again!

"Mmhm", I grunted as he slid a hand down my pants. Holy shit! How far did he want to get?

" and !", Fuck!

"Shit-Uh hello a", Craig spoke out nervously. I couldn't move either, again with the 'I Want to jump out a Window' thing. Whats this guy going to do?

"This is completely unacceptable!", Mr. Dakota yelled out. I have a feeling the whole school hear him. I bit my knuckle.

"Sir, We apologize" ,Craig said with no emotion at all, wow.

"Is that so?"

"Yes".

"Then, I shall let this one slide..but just because you two are great students!" He said as he walked away. Well, that was less pressure than I imagined, but at least my mom wasn't called.

"Sorry", Craig apologized. I didn't know why, Though.

"Why?"

"Getting you in trouble", He mumbled.

"I-It was ACK my fault, I would've told you to stop ergh-", I twitched.

"But still-uh..My house? After school?", He smirked. I yelped and Covered my face with my hands, biting my lip.

"ok" I managed to spit out. What boyfriend I was, afraid to say something to my own partner. Jesus.

"Deal", Craig said as he wrapped his arm around me, taking me to class. I Surely hope this day goes fast. They'll all start pressuring me and- oh God! Hopefully, Clyde wont distract me so, I can focus on m- OH SHIT GAH I FORGOT THE TEST. Once Craig dropped me off, I zoomed inside quickly, taking a seat. I looked out the window and saw a BlueJay. Since my seat is next to the window and all, it reminded me of-Craig.

" ", I heard a voice announce.

"Y-Yes?", it was probably because, Im zoning out.

"Put all your stuff away and start getting ready for the test, Mister" she commanded

"Y-yeah,Gah-ok!" I replied putting everything away as told. Lets get this test over with...All I wanted to do was go to Craig's House GAH- WHY AM I THINKING THIS?! Sighing, I start answering the first question, carefully and thoughtfully.


	2. Awkward kills

bThank You, Reviewers! You have gained my love.b/

bTo Guest- *insert " Oh stop it you" meme here* Heh, Thanks!b/

bTo Finny-Tino94- Thanks thanks, I really appreciate it!b/

bTo petulapenguthejuliana- Thanks! Everyone loves Creek (I think) And Crenny is sorta major toob/

b THANK YOU :D AND HERES THE SECOND CHAPTER FOR YOUb/

'Finally…That test is over', I thought to myself as I exited the classroom. Honestly, I never expected that test to be so difficult, Even for me. Well, I guess it was hard because, I had too much on my mind. Damn. Overall, It was a great challenge, That gave me a spasm attack. Ugh-How Embarrassing. At least Thomas had them more than I did.

"Hey, Tweek…What do you think you got"? Said a Common voice I heard a lot during the year. Kenny McCormick.

"W-Well, Probably an average score ACK-", I replied to him. Honestly, I had no idea, And the whole stuttering dilemma isn't helping at all, But its Kenny, Even with a serious face, You can really tell he doesn't care and wants an excuse to talk to you. I'm okay with him talking to me, As long as he doesn't start flirting, since it's his immature specialty. And I know he wouldn't want to deal with Craig.

"Cool", He blankly responded. See what I mean? He doesn't quite get the thought of talking to me without the excuses yet, oh well.

We walked silently down the hallway towards the cafeteria, Not noticing how awkward it is. I can never be alone with people without awkwardness, And at frequent times, I cant hold a conversation. That's just how I am due to my coffee addiction that I try to get away from. GAH.

"Tweekers…", He finally spoke up. It feels weird being called that by someone other than Craig.

"Y-Yes?", I responded sipping my thermos.

"How's Craig?"

My thoughts froze and I wanted to tell Kenny to fuck off at this moment but I stayed silent. I didn't know how to respond. You see, Kenny and Craig dated in middle school but Craig dumped him because, he said he was straight now. Of Course that was a lie, He was really in love with me, He lied because he didn't want Kenny to get revenge on me. This wouldn't be very pretty. I tugged my hair at the memory. Who told me all of this? Stan and Kyle, They didn't seem to have a problem spilling it out and I believed it, Every single bit. Kenny didn't really care and forgot about him till we started hanging out again. They acted as if nothing happened between them, I wonder how they actually pulled that off. Anyways, I still didn't know why Kenny was asking this. Well, Its just a simple question. I shouldn't be getting worked up over it but its still odd.

"Uh-Fine" I managed to say. He looked over at me and raised an eyebrow, No way was I going to give him eye contact. I heard him chuckle a little.

"What? You think I'm going to steal your sexy ass boyfriend"? He smirked. I covered my face with my scarf.

"N-no" I muffled out.

"Heh, Not to worry, Tweekers…I already took a swing at him anyways" He playfully punched my arm which cause me to yelp out in surprise. Of course, This is expected, Kenny always flirts around. These are some of the reasons why I avoid him most of the time.

We finally made it to the cafeteria after that conversation. I put down my tray and tried to avoid eye contact since, Its creepy.

"Hey Tweek" Stan's voice rang out.

"H-Hi", Just as I was about to sit down, a pair of arms clutched me into them and hugged me tight, I looked up and smiled.

"H-Hi Craig"

"Hey" He smirked as he tightened his grip on me.

"Craig please, If your going to fuck do it out in the back" Clyde yelled, which caused a few people to turn and look, All they received was Craig's Favorite finger.

"Clyde, Shut up" Token Snapped. Its this side of Token that I admire, How demanding he is.

Craig flipped off Clyde then took me outside to the empty hallways. I always like when their empty, Less pressure and its relaxing in a way. Craig entwined my fingers with his and pulled me against the lockers. Goodness, this again? But he didn't kiss me; He just stared into my eyes. I wanted to look away so bad but I couldn't, It's like I was trapped under his stare. This stare wasn't just any other Tucker stare, It was a loving one that he only gave when he looks at me. I couldn't help but smile as I bumped noses with him.

'Well, someone's a little excited" He Smiled playfully

"C-Cause you're here" I said, following his playful talk. Its funny how he flirts with me, cause I play along too. Craig then pressed his lips to mine and pushed himself onto me, I couldn't believe he was hard already. I pushed my tongue into his mouth as we pressed against each other. He then started nipping at my neck, which caused me to groan. I dug my nails into the back of his neck, Craig then started sucking harder as my nails dug even deeper, My hand even started tugging at some of his exposed Hair.

I felt him lick off his work one last time. WHATS HE THINKING WE'RE AT SCHOOL GAH. Well, I couldn't say I didn't like it because-AUGH. I shouldn't be messing around like this at school, Serious trouble may happen. What if Craig gets expelled and as to move away?! What if I do?! Jesus! I need my coffee.

b Ok, This chapter failed, In my opinion..Well, What do you think? Please Reviewb/

b I promise the next chapter will be better and longer xD b/


	3. Chapter 3: Sucky evening (Rushed, sorry)

[Craig's P.O.V]

I went into the classroom and took a look inside, no luck. All day I've been looking for him, where the heck was Tweek? All was surrounding my head until I felt my phone vibrate. Taking a look, I sighed of relief.

"Craig- I was asked to stay at the ASB office after school, I'm not sure when I'll get out…I'll go over to your house as soon as this is over, ok? I love you, take care"

-Tweek

Oh, so that's where he was, disappointing. I dropped my phone back in my pocket and headed out to the school driveway. This week has really sucked; Tweek hasn't had anytime to hangout with me anymore. Everything was splitting between us little by little; hopefully, this could quickly be over quick.

I kicked a pebble and checked the time on my watch, not yet. Sighing, I opened the door to my home and threw my bag on the sofa. I grunted as I made my way into the kitchen, not wanting a conversation with anyone.

"Craig-"my mother spoke coldly, Aw-great.

"What"

"Remember to not be romantic in front of your sister"

"What?!" I replied, that little twat better not have told me out.

"Ruby said you've been having weird activities with Tweek in her clear view"

"Yeah, in my room, the little twat comes in all the time"

"Whatever", she finished and resumed washing the dishes. I had no idea how this occurred but I didn't care, I needed to text Tweek.

My room was a mess as I entered and I knocked some things over. Tweek had wanted the favor of cleaning it up but I refused, I sort of like it this way, it's boring, nothing like a hard day to walk into a boring atmosphere. I opened up my phone and started typing anxiously.

"Hey, Text me when you're out"

-Craig

I wanted to write a gooey love message but I didn't want to sound desperate, imagine how much of a panic attack he'll have in class. Though, his attacks are kind of cute, ugh- I sound like a teenage girl. I'm sure the wait won't take long, I sighed and closed my eyes, waiting for a response, to a great extent.

Excuse the rush in this, readers! I didn't have much time to complete this and I felt bad for not updating so, here you go. I know this is bad and not my best, but next chapter will be great, I promise! This is basically a quick little Craig scene, enjoy! (Or not, heh)

-D.S


End file.
